A vehicle camera is used as an auxiliary device when a driver backs his/her car or drives a car. Through the vehicle camera, the driver can see whether there is an obstacle between the car and other car, or through the vehicle camera to photograph the images when driving. These images can be used to protect the driver's rights or record the traffic.
However, the weather in Taiwan is humid and rainy. In rainy days, the raindrops may remain on the lens of a vehicle camera. Besides, the dust particles in the air may be mixed with water droplets. As a result, the images are blurred, which will affect the driver to determine the distance between the cars and cannot record the current road conditions. So far, the water droplets are cleaned manually. Due to the safety considerations, it is impossible to clean the water droplets when driving a car.
An improved vehicle camera is disclosed in TW Patent No. I604257 and contains a housing, wherein an inside of the housing is provided with a delivery passage for air flow to flow therethrough, thus cleaning dusts and water droplets on the lens.
However, the dusts and muds block the at least one air vent easily, thus cleaning the at least one air vent troublesomely.